1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet bundle printing system for printing on a piece of sheet (hereinafter simply referred to as “a sheet”) to be peeled off out of a sheet bundle such as a sticky note bundle (i.e., a bundle of sticky notes temporarily held together by partially and removably adhering them together for use by peeling off one by one) and the like, and also relates to a sheet bundle printer.
2. Related Art
As a sticky note printer (sheet bundle printer) to which this kind of sheet bundle printing system is applied, there is known one in which the uppermost sticky note is turned over or flipped from the bundle of sticky notes set in position and in which the flipped sticky note is then held between a thermal head and a platen roller together with an ink ribbon for performing printing thereon. JP-A-2003-212367 is an example of related art.
In using a sticky note, there is a case where a sticky note is used as it is without printing thereon so that the user manually writes a memo thereon or adheres it on a particular page of a magazine and the like for the purpose of marking the page. The sticky note printer will thus have to eject the sticky note intact without printing thereon.
However, in case the sticky note is fed without printing thereon (i.e., empty feeding), the above-described conventional sticky note printer is so arranged that the sticky note and the ink ribbon are fed without driving the thermal head. Since a sticky note free from printing thereon is ejected in this manner, there is a problem in that the ink ribbon is wasted even in case of empty feeding.